The perverted Tamer
by islamsayyid
Summary: one shot : Issei a normal Pervert was going on the date but on the last minute he was transported to the digital world. Accompanied by the dark masters what will he discover there?


I don't own Highschool DXD or Digimon

* * *

 **birth of the perverted tamer**

Today was a great day for one of Kuoh perverted trio Issei Hyoudou. As today was the day he is going on a date with a cute girl name Yumma Amano. Unlike the other girls in Kuoh, that label him as 'the enemy of women' and 'the incarnation of lust'. Meaning that to Issei the heavens (LOL) has not abandoned him yet. She was very pretty, funny and kind girl. Issei hopped that he would not screw up, on the date.

And for the most part, it was a success as it happens exactly how issei planed. Which was unusual for Him as he thought that his friends Motohama and Matsuda. Would interfere out of sheer jealousy. Luckily for Issei, they didn't and Yumma enjoyed herself.

And so they stood in the park in the late afternoon sun shining on them alone.

"Issei. " As Yumma took a breath and smile ask "Would you mind doing something for me?"

'Uhh her smile is so sweet… no bad Issei keep your urges in control. 'As Issei try to control himself

"Yeah what do you want to ask?" again trying to control himself.

"as a celebration for our first date, can you die for me," Yumma ask with a smile.

For a few seconds, Issei brain just stop. As he tries to process the information. Then suddenly Yumma grew wings and her hands manifest a spear looking weapon and quickly pierce Issei on the chest.

"… why Yumma.. I don't…under-" this was Issei last words before he bleeds out.

"why Issei its because I was ordered to kill you," Yumma said with a cruel smirk.

She continued monologing to Issei corpse "though I had fun with our pretend play date.. you're a real sucker you know that giggle. Bye, lover bo-. What" before Yumma could leave something unimaginable happened.

Issei body began to warp in some sort of stream that looked like it was made of zeros and ones and his body began to fade into nothingness.

Yumma that saw this was flabbergasted, "What the HELL JUST HAPPEN!" as she looks at the space where her former lover body was. There on the ground was his phone and on its screen a message or app pope up and it reads "WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD DXD SERVER"

* * *

 **? location**

Issei body was floating in the middle of a tunnel that looks like it used to carry digital data from one place to another.

"*Grunt* where am I?" Issei said as he slowly waking up.

" I,SEE,YOU,WOKE,UP,PARTNER," said by a bipedal mechanical T-rex with two cannons attach to its back.

"*Scream* who the hell are you!" the pervert said as he was shocked to see the mechanical T-rex besides him.

" _now-now Tuan there is no need for you to be panicking. You are safe now._ " another voice spoke this time the source came from above.

And when Issei saw the source of the voice he was both amazed and frightened as he saw floating above him was a giant sea serpent with flippers that was coated in metal armor.

" **HIHIHIHIHIHHIHHIH are you really scared of him that's kind of pathetic Issei**." Yet another voice this time it came from behind Issei and had a childish feel to it.

And when he looked back he saw did surprise him but not as much as the other two did. As what he saw was looked like a mechanical doll wearing blue shorts, a red pointed hat, white gloves, a wooden cross on his back and his most defining feature the long cylindrical nose.

"*clap clap*ok that enough everybody our master seems to confuse on what going on so let's start from the beginning" yet again another voice catch Issei attention.

This time it came from a person that looks like a clown that wears a flamboyant, multi-colored outfit as well as a mask hiding most of its facial features, blue ribbons and a ruff around his neck. It has four swords on it's back.

After a while, Issei was able to regain his composure and he recognizes everybody in the room.

"Of course you guys are the Dark master that I raise in that app game I played. 'Digimon Championship DXD'" all four of them nodded and smiled at their tamer.

"I remember now because of you guys I was able to become one of the top 20 in the online ranking battles. " Issei than pointed at each of them and called out their names.

The mechanicals T-Rex is named Mugen a Machinedramon.

The giant serpent was named Naga a Metalseadramon.

The wooden puppet was named Pino a Puppetmon.

And finally, the clown and leader of the group was name Pietro a Piedmon

"GOOD,YOU,REMEMBER,WHO,WE,ARE,PARTNER." the mechanical dinosaur said with a neutral face but his voice hints that he was glad.

"Ok, but where are we am I dead?" Issei asks in confusion after all the last thing that he could remember was that he was on a date with Yumma(?)and that she killed him. Bringing a frown to his face.

Upon seeing this frown Pino smacks his Tamer on the head causing a small bump to form on the perverts head **"Really Issei you're going to give that bitch the last laugh with you regretting that date."**

"no, your wrong Pino I was not regretting anything, its just my chest is filled with rage. How dare she played with my heart. I will get my revenge on her I swear it." Everybody in the rooms node's on Issei declaration. After all their tamer was almost killed. And they didn't care who or what reason they had. The Dark masters will kill and destroy that black winged human without a trace.

"Master sorry to rain on your parade but you cannot return to the real world yet," Pietro said calmly as he bows to his master.

"Why is that? But more importantly where are we and how are you guys you know alive?" the perverts was so confused at this point. After all his date ended in failure he was stabbed with a spear. And now he was talking to game characters that for some reason are alive.

"*Blink* master did you believe that we were just data made by humans in a video game? " the clown ask

"*nod* yes I did" the pervert answered honestly

With that, every Digimon in the room Laugh. And this kind of annoyed Issei "Whats so funny?"

The sea serpent tried to answered while holding back his laughter " _you see Tuan we are not just data, we were not created by humans but are living creatures that exist in a world called the digital world_."

"Digital world?" the pervert ask.

" **Basically Issei it's another world parallel to the human world and is comprised and made of data. There we the Digimon originate and thrive."** Pino explains as the dark masters and Issei began to float against the current of data.

Noticing this Issei began to panic a bit "Where are we going guys?"

" TO,MEET,LORD,APOCALYMON,PARTNER,AS,HE,IS,THE,ONLY,ONE,THAT,CAN,RESTORE,YOUR,BODY,IN, THIS,SERVER." Mechindramon explains and as he finished they have reached a portal transporting them out of the Tunnel.

* * *

 **? Location**

As they passed through the gate Issei notice something important they were high above the clouds. This where usually gravity takes control and he would skydive gracefully to the ground. But not in this world as he and the dark master were floating even though none of them had wings.

'How are we flaying ?' was the question that the pervert thought but swallowed as he noticed the destination that they were flying to. It was a mountain but something was very wrong about it. You see the mountain was shaped into a spiral that was made of four parts to it. The parts were made of water, forest, cities. And darkness from what Issei could see from his location.

"What is that place?" Issei ask.

"Master welcome to the digital world and we are going to spiral mountain. The place where the master of this server resides." The clown explains as they are moving closer to the odd shape mountain.

"Server? You make it sound that there are multiple digital worlds." Issei comments as he knows that MMO back home has different servers for people to play on.

" **HIHIHIHIHIHIHHI that's right Issei the digital world has multiple servers or Parallel versions of its self. We are in the DXD Server where most of the inhabitants are evil and virus type Digimon."** Pino explains as he points at the other Digimon around them. There Issei saw many Digimon that fit the description of evil. He saw the vampire Digimon Myoutismon, the ghost Digimon Bakemon, the fallen angel Digimon ladydevimon, and many many more.

Issei was both shocks and amazed at the sheer number of virus and evil Digimon. Afterall they were his most favorite type. As they had the highest attack power and most of their designs were cool to him. Though he still on occasion looked up several Digimon that made this pervert drool. But there stats and ability's don't match his aggressive fighting style so he never raises any of that sexy digimon.

Before Issei could fully appreciate they have reached the top of a spiral mountain. And there Issei saw a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid that sprouts out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. As he got closer to the strange object, he heard a voice that welcomes here.

"Welcome to my domain Issei Hyoudou my name is Apocalymon the ruler of the DXD server. "as the ruler introduce himself the pervert Digimon bow down in respect to Apocalymon.

Seeing this Issei followed suit and bow to the ruler "Thank you for your words but can you tell me why I am here."

"*Chuckle* I see you don't beat around the bush. Ok, I shall explain, first you do realize that you died right. " Issei nods causing the master of this server to continue his explanation.

"ok do you know why?" Issei just Shocked his head in response.

"Damn those fallen angels killing you while you were still in the dark. Well, Issei the reason that you were killed was that of this." As soon as Apocalymon finished talking Issei hand suddenly became hot and a black watch-like device with slight green and orange splotch a few circular button appeared on his wrist.

"Issei that is the reason you were killed. It is called a Dark Digivice.

That device was with you since birth and the beings the inhabit your dimension may call it a Sacred Gear.

And before you ask what does it does I will tell you so hold your horses.

That devise Issei allows humans like you to bond with Digimon, make them evolve and is a gate to the digital world." This left Issei confuse why would he be targeted because of his Digivice.

"I am getting to that hold your horses," Apocalymon said slightly annoyed.

'He can read my thoughts' the pervert thought with s surprised look on his face.

"of course I can Issei this is my domain. Knowing what you think is part of my business.

But before anything you need to know a bit about your world the parts that a normal person like you wouldn't know. "

Apocalymon than started explaining about the three factions of the bible. And how through a major war god and the four demons lord have fallen. Issei head was steaming from the boatload of information he is getting.

"I know intelligensce was not your fortitude.

But then again gaining that God is dead will be pretty shocking.

But Issei this is where we Digimon come into play so pay close attention."

The master of this server than explain that during that war. All three faction wanted to get the Digimon on their side. The reason was mostly that Digimon was powerful and the concept of death was alien to them. After all, Digimon don't die they are simply are reborn if they take extensive damage. But the Digimon decided to remain neutral in that war. As the Digimon did not gain any benefit in joining that war. But since they the ability similar to the properties of the undying phoenix cause doughs and fear to be implanted to the three factions. So much so that they decided to team up and try to eradicate them once and for all. Of course, this backfired as we Digimon came out victorious and crippled the three faction power. Eventually causing the death of god and the four demon lords.

"wow, so you're saying that you had the power to rival a god," Issei said with admiration to the master of this server.

"no child I did not defeat the three factions on my own. You see the ones fighting were not only from this server but from the other servers as well. In total 4 servers join the fight and repeled the three factions." A screen that pops up showing issei the names of the servers that join in that battle.

* * *

YGGDRASIL Server

Guardian : Royal Knights

Total Population: 123.829.738

Total Mega lvl :5.376

* * *

Iliad Server Guardian : Olympos XII

Total Population :71.179.287

Total Mega lvl : 8.821

* * *

Samudra Server Guardian : Kowloon Co

Total Population :82.737.627

Total Mega lvl : 4000

DXD Server Guardian : Gaia Origin

Total Population : 65.867.543

Total Mega lvl : 7,986

* * *

The pervert was amazed at the total number of mega lvl Digimon exist within the 4 servers that fought the biblical faction. After all, Mega level Digimon is sometimes considered gods base on their sheer power.

Then everything came together In the perverts mind. Which was rare as he was an idiot after all. The reason that he was killed was that he poses a digivice. And the item that connects his world to the digital world. And since there are a lot of megas in the four servers. The fallen angels tried to close it by ending Issei live, to prevent any attacks from the digital world.

"That is a good theory Issei, but if that is the case than those fools are just being paranoid.

As we, Digimon have no interest in invading the human world.

After all, we have everything we want here. The only thing we want to do is have bondes with the humans.

As they allowed us the evolve at a faster rate. But then that would cause them to worry."

'what does he mean in that Digimon evolve faster with human partners.'

"Issei how long did it took you to evolve your Digimon to the mega level?"

"It took me around 4 months to do so."

"Issei it takes usually around 1000 human years for a Digimon to reach a mega level. "

The perverts jaw drop,1000 years was a long time for anything to get done. But then he understood why Digimon would seek human partners. Digimon are wild creatures that seek power. And he knows this base on the information that the app gave him.

"Issei do you regret meeting your Digimon partners" Apocalymon ask the pervert.

Issei looked at his Digimon and smiled " Of course not the time we spent together on that app was one of the best time in my life."

"Good than Issei do you mind if we ask you to be A tamer to more Digimon?"

"sure I don't mind I would like to raise more Digimon."

Apocalymon than pops a screen in front of Issei. And instructs him to use his Digivice to return back to his room in the real world.

"But my body is-" before the pervert could finish the server master cuts in

"Your body has already been healed.

And Issei listens to me clearly, from know on the Dark master that you raise will reside in that digivice.

When you are in any danger they will materialize in the real world and protect you. And also here. " 4 digieggs appeared and inserted them self into the digivice.

"Those are the first Digimon that I want you to raise Issei.

They are one of the first casualties of that horrible war.

Please treat them with love and respect as they are heroes of the digital world."

Issei nodes and jumps to through the monitor with the resolve to raise those eggs the best he could.

* * *

 **Issei room**

The pervert opens his eyes and was relieved that he had return back to his room. He hears a commotion down stair and decides to check it out. Downstairs he saw his parents sobbing and the police were also there.

"Uhhh guys why is there the police here," He asks nervously.

As soon as they saw him his parents cried even more and hug him as hard as possible.

"Issei where have you been!" Issei mother cried.

"Yah we got police here saying that you have died." The father said after.

While this was happening the police at first had their jaws drop in shock and simply bow down in apology. Saying that :

"We had a report confirming your death.

Even if we're simply following orders we cause you much grieve.

And we sincerely apologize for this incident. " the police than excuse them self from the house.

After that whole mess was over the Hyoudous had a nice warm family dinner. And Issei return back to his room exhausted he went to sleep after all he has big journey ahead of him and he probably knew who were the ones that made that report.

But unfortunately, he had no idea how wrong he was or how much trouble that he has gotten himself into. After all being a tamer was not easy job for a perverted idiot like him.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed one shot that I made a few years ago.

I didn't post it as I was still in my awkward adolescence so my insecurities were very high.

The idea of Issei being a Tamer has always interested me. After all, he is the incarnation of lust itself. So the Digimon that he would raise would be evil in nature or be virus types. Because he can control dark digivolution from how perverted he was.

So, unfortunately, he can never raise any digimons would nice female bodies or pretty ones. As his desires would warp them into monster LOL.


End file.
